C 'mon, Lets Cosplay
by ATimeInFantasy
Summary: Ashenford Roberts has a crazy, but fun idea that he wants his friends to participate in. There's only one problem, there stubborn and don't want to come. He asks them why, they said they have reasons. So Ash, has to make a plan, to make his friends come, a little Blackmail never hurt anyone, right? (In a world wherein Pokemon is just a TV series).
1. A Plan is about to Hatch

Me: ….

May: **"Um…Fantasy?"**

Me: …

May: "**Aren't you gonna talk?"**

Gary: "**He doesn't talk to much."**

May: "**How do you know ?"**

Gary: "**I just do."**

May: "**Yeah right I think you stalked him."**

Gary: "N-No I didn't."

May: "**Yeah right."**

Gary and May: *get in a heated argument*

Ash: "**They are so immature."**

Paul: "**You shouldn't be the one to talk."**

Ash: "**what does that suppose to mean?!"**

Paul: "**Nothing"** *while hand in front of ash's face* "**Fantasy doest own anything but the plot"** *might get blackmailed if he refuse to do it*

Me: ….

* * *

Garfield (Gary) Summers the most adored guy in Pallet Town is currently just…lazying around the sofa and watching TV that's weird.

Gary's POV

"**UGHHH!"** There's nothing to do around here" I said to noboby in particular while slouching on the couch.

"**Maybe you should stop being a lazy-brain and do something other than picking- up on girls"** Apollo said not looking at me.

"**HEY I'll have you know there the one that come to me"** I said in a matter of fact tone while sitting on the couch properly because I know this is going to be a long argument.

"**Sure whatever you say"** He said in a mocking tone.

"**What-"** I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was cut off by my twin sister.

"**SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDEA, HOW HARD IT IS, TO STUDY IF BOTH OF YOU, ARE JUST YAPPING AROUND ABOUT GARYS LOVE LIFE" **she said so loud that I think the pigeon's on our roof are flying away.

"**But-"** me and Apollo said simultaneously we tried to talk but she would just cut us off.

"**No I don't want to hear it I m studying. Now, SHUT UP!" **she said then she looked at her book again.

'UGHHH! Oh, yeah I forgot my name is Garfield Summers, but people call me Gary, because I look a lot like the guy on Pokemon on the television, but were different I'm not a player. I'm seriuos, I'm not I just want to have a proper girlfriend, but everytime I try my sister always say that she heard that the girl, Im dating is just playing me in the end shes right'.

The guy that I was arguing with earlier is Apollo Jones, or as people like to call him Paul, well…because he looks like Paul from Pokemon too, the only difference is that he has black hair. He is currently teaching May, about Math, yes I know your wondering, why they are studying I'll tell you later.

Girls like him, I don't know why, but they say because, he's so smart and "mysterious" yeah right. He is one of my Bestfriends but he's more of May's bestfriend.

And, my twin sister Maycee Summers, I'm older than her by 10 seconds. And yes…people call her, May because she looks like May, on the television, but she has Black Viridian eyes like me, other than that she looks exactly like, the one on TV. Now Paul, is teaching her, well… because may, failed her math exam, so her teacher gave her a chance to pass it tomorrow, if she doesn't she has to go to, summer school. We may fight a lot, but we still care about each other.

Now we have a friend, that looks exactly, and acts like one of the characters, on Pokemon and his name is-'

***SLAM***

The door in our living room slammed open in the doorway standing is-

"**ASHENFORD ROBERTS WHAT THE F-" **before she could finish, her rant and say something she'll regret later, I stopped her.

"**Woah, Woah easy Cee-cee I got this"** I said trying to calm her down.

"**So Ashy-boy what are you doing here? "** I asked bored

"**I just had an idea" **he said excitedly

" **Whats your idea bonehead?" **Paul asked, not taking his eyes of the book his reading

"**Well I~ HEY!-"** he said, but I cut him off

"**Just tell us your idea" **I said irritated

"**Well…since its almost summer vacation, I thought maybe we should go on a cosplay convention"** he said excitedly, while jumping up, and down like a little kid.

Me, May and Apollo looked at each other, with a look of saying _'is he kidding'._

"**NO" **we all said, in unison (by 'we' I mean the 3 of us).

"**B-but…why" **Ash asked, with a waverying voice

"**We have reasons" **We all said in unison, annoyed at Ash's childish antics

"**What, kind of reasons" **he asked a little to sad

"**I'm teaching May here" **Apollo said monotonely

"**I'm studying" **May said annoyed, because (1.) she can't get the equations and (2.) she can't concentrate.

"**I'm just lazy" **I said lazily, and slouched on the couch again.

"**Then come with me, so you wouldn't be lazy" **he said a little hope in his voice.

"**Ashy-boy its" **I started

"**to much work" **Apollo continued

"**Besides, we have to make costumes" **May angrily continued

"**it's time consuming" **Me and Apollo continued

Ash was so sad listening to us, that he put on his famous puppy eyes and pout.

"**Sorry Ashy, but that won't work on us"** I said speaking, everyone's inner thought's.

Ash looked down on the floor, he was about to sulk but suddenly his face lightened up, and a grin is growing on his face.

Uh-Oh… When one of the four of us grin, that's not a good sign.

*Gulp*

* * *

Me: …

Ash: **That was great**

Gary, May and Paul: *annoyed* **"Were dead"** they whispered

Me: ….

Gary: **"Let me guess-"** *suddenly has an apple in his mouth*

May, Ash and Paul: *laughing their heads off*

Ash: **"Pleaseee Review I can't wait to see what happens next" ***Excited*

Gary, May and Paul: **"DON'T"**

Me: …


	2. Fangirls and maybe a crush?

Me: …

May: **"H-"**

Gary: **"Here's cahpter 2."**

May: **"Hey that's my line."**

Gary: **"So, what."**

Me: *abot to say something when-*

Paul: **"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"**

Gary and May: …*Stare*

Gary and May: …*Starts arguing again*

Paul: *Sigh*

Ash: **"YEAH!, Fantasy made a chapter 2. Please read and Review!**

Me: ...

* * *

Andrew's POV

'How did I get to this convention again' I thought 'Oh, yeah because I have a sister that always cosplay here, a hyperactive sister, a clothes loving cousin and a hot-tempered best friend' I thought, while face palming myself.

"**Hey, Drew are you alright?" **Donna asked/said to me, worry evident in her voice.

' I have to be in character' I thought.

"**Of course, I am" **I said, while flicking my fringe.

"**Oh, really?" **Mistianna asked me, while her right eyebrow is raised.

"**Yes, why wouldn't I be"** I said, while smirking.

"**Well… Because, you look miserable" **she said, I think, I could see a mischievous glint in her eye.

"**Of course, I-" **I was cut off, by my older sister.

" **Oh, Drew c 'mon, couldn't you have a little fun for once in your life." **Solaire said to me, gently while a small smile is on her face.

" **Yeah, Drew c 'mon" **Leafatrice said, to me happily while jumping around me.

" **Well-" **I said but, before I could finish my sentence a high pitched scream cut me off.

" **OMGGGG!, IT'S DREW, MISTY, DAWN, LEAF, AND SOLEDAD AHHHHHHH! I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN"** a blonde girl said, judging from her appearance, she isn't cosplaying anyone.

"**Could I, please get a picture with you guys! " **she asked/said, to us. We all look at each other, before anybody could talk, Solaire spoke.

"**Sure, thing."** She said with a smile. After a dozen pictures were taken, she hugged each one of us, when she hugged me, I think she sniffed me. Weird.

"**Ah!...Fangirls, gotta love them"** Donna said, with a glimmer in her eyes, while clasping her hands together.

" **Yeah, sure especially when they sniff you!"** I said sarcasm evident in my voice.

" **C 'mon Drew, have some fun." **Solaire said to me, with a caring smile on her face.

I smiled at her, and said **"UGH!, fineee!" **I said, then Solaire ruffled my wig lightly, so that my wig won't fall off.

" **You know, Drew" **Donna started to say, while putting an arm on my shoulder, with a teasing voice and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

" **You might, find May here." **Leaf continued, while grabbing my arm and giggling to herself.

"**Yeah, drew." **Misty said, teasing me.

"**Yeah, I remember when we talk, you would only talk about her, her and only her." **She said covering her mouth, to stifle her chuckles.

"**Guys!" **I said, but not to loudly, when I said that, they started to laugh.

"**UGH!" **I said annoyed, while crossing my arms across my chest.

Solaire stopped laughing, and then put on her serious face on.

"**C 'mon guys, we have to go to our dressing room."** Solaire excitedly said

"**Really, we have our very own, dressing room." **Donna said, shocked.

"**I couldn't believe it, we have a dressing room, I didn't think we could have one." **Leaf said, impressed.

"**Sure we do where do you think we will put on our costumes."** Solaire said, chuckling lightly at all of their questions.

"**Umm… the bathroom?"** I said questionably, while pointing at the direction of the bathroom.

"**NO WAY!"** Misty screamed.

"**Drew, look were just wearing our wigs, and people already know, who were cosplaying" **Misty said, in a matter of factly voice, while gesturing to people taking pictures of us, and waving to us.

"**Ok, fine."** I said, while rolling my eyes.

"**C 'mon."** Solaire said.

We were walking to our dressing room, leaf and dawn our talking, while walking, while misty is looking around the place, and me and Solaire our talking.

"**So…do-"** Solaire started to say when-

"**I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."** a guy cosplaying as Lance said, while holding Solaire in a dip.

"**I-It's okay."** Solaire said, while Lance puts her, on her feet.

"**So your performing today."** Lance started, while looking at Solaire seriously.

"**Y-Yes."** Solaire simply said, looking at everything but not at Lance.

While this is happening, were just standing here looking at them alternately. Then a girl their same height, came and put her hand on Lance's shoulder.

"**Hey, Lance we have to go." **The girl said, while smiling.

"**Oh, Claire sorry, I forgot."** Lance said, then he looked at Solaire. **"See, you later."** He said, then he walked off with the girl, dressed up as Claire. Solaire stared at Lance's retreating form, until she couldn't see him anymore.

"**Um…Sol?"** Me and Donna said simultaneously, while tilting our heads to the side.

"**Sol,….SOL? **Leafatrice said, waving her hands in front of Sol's face.

"**Sol,…..Earth to SOL? **Mistianna said, screaming a little loudly.

The four of us looked at each other and-

"**SOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" **We screamed at the top of our lungs. People looked at us, then continued doing what they were doing before.

"**HUH….Who….What?" **she said, looking around until her gaze stopped on us.

"**Ok, um…..What is going on here." **I said, while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"**Yeah, usually you don't stutter, go red in the face, you look at the person your talking to , -"** Leafatrice listed down the things she noticed about Sol, until she was cut off by Mistianna.

"**Ok, ok we get it Leaf." **She said a little annoyed.

"**Wait, wait, wait. Hmm….I think, I know what's going on here." **She said, a little giddy, while jumping up and down.

"**What?"** Leafatrice asked, curiously while putting her pointer finger close to her lips.

She covered her mouth with her hand, to stifle her giggles before talking. ' WOW shes really giddy today.' I thought.

"**Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but is it me or do I smell the stench of love in the air." **She said while giggling.

"**Huh, Lance…Pssh! No way, I don't even know the guy." **Sol said a little flusterd.

"**She never said, it was **_**you**_** and she **_**never **_**said, it was **_**Lance**_**." **Mistianna said, with suspicion in her voice, while raising her right eyebrow.

"**HIIHIHIHI!" **we all looked at Leaf giggling.

"**Hey, Sol, remember you can't date a guy you just met."** She said still giggling.

"**You know Leaf that this isn't frozen right?" **Misty said a little annoyed with leaf.

"**Um…I think that quote, will be gone."** I said while smirking.

"**Why?"** they all asked at the same time.

"**That's why."** I said pointing at something.

A little far from us was a scene, some people wanted to happen, while other people didn't want it to happen.

* * *

_**If you want you can skip this part.**_

"**Hi, I'm Jack Frost." **The guy dressed as Jack frost said.

"**Queen Elsa of Arendelle."** The girl dressed as Elsa said seriously she extended her hand out to shake hands.

While her hand is in mid-air, Frost guy touched her hand, in a shaking manner but instead of shaking it, he lifted her hand up and kissed her gloved hand.

Some girls where screaming while taking pictures, while others were just….mad? I just shrugged my shoulders.

After Frost guy kissed Elsa's hand, he said **"It's a pleasure to finally, meet your aquaintance, your majesty." **He said, while smirking and not letting go of Elsa's hand.

"**The pleasure is all mine."** She said, raising her head high, in a queenly way, while taking her hand back, from frost guy.

Then suddenly a girl, in pigtails came.

"**ELSA, ELSA WE H-" **the girl, cut herself off, when she saw that Elsa, was in front of frost guy, and a grin started to form on her face.

"**Hello, your majesty."** Frost guy said, bowing down to Anna.

"**HIHIHI! You don't need to do that but-"** she was, cut off by Elsa.

"**Anna, what is it."** She said seriously.

"**Um…I hate to cut this cute little scene, but." **She turned to face Elsa. **"Elsa, we need to go." **She said, still giggling a little.

"**Ok, well, let's go."** She said, turning around and pulling Anna with her.

"**Bye, Jack."** Anna said, waving to Frost guy

Jack, waved back to her as well.

* * *

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! It's, JELSAAAAAA!" **Donna squealed.

"**Um….can we just go to our dressing room, we only have two more hours, until the show starts."** She said, while looking at her watch.

"**Ok, fine, but don't think that this conversation is over."** Donna said while pointing a finger at Sol.

I just rolled my eyes at this. We made our way to our dressing room, we are all going inside the dressing room, but before I went inside, I think, I saw _**A big mess of….hair?**_ Again, that's weird.

* * *

Me: …

May: **"Huh? Why aren't we in the chapter?"**

Gary: **"Because he's introducing the other character's, Duh."**

Paul: **"Don't start an argument"** *Glaring*

Ash: **"Please Read and Review."**

May and Gary: *Glaring daggers at each other*

Ash:** "If you want to see what the new characters look like just go to Fantasy's profile and the file is their."**

Me: …


	3. Dressing Room Chaos

Me: *about to say something when-*

Ash: **"If any of you are wondering Drew doesn't like May he and the people with him are just staying in character."**

Gary: **"Of course, he doesn't like May."**

May: **"Huh, why."**

Gary: **"Just, 'cause."**

Paul: 'this is going to be a start of another argument' he thought

Me: *Just shrugs shoulders*

Ash: **"he doesn't own us, on with the fic."**

* * *

Brad's P.O.V.

"**UGH!"** screamed a girl in annoyance, she is wearing an orange sleeveless shirt.

"**What's, the matter May?"** I asked inside a changing room.

"**I just can't get my hair to stay, where it should stay."** She said, while slumping her head onto the table of her vanity. I stiffle a giggle. _'May, could be a little impatient at times.'_ I shake my head at the thought.

"**Don't, worry."** I started to say, while getting out of the changing room, and started walking to her. **"Jennifer and Judy, are on the way, maybe they could help you."** I said, while holding her shoulder to comfort her.

"**Yeah, your right."** She said, suddenly raising her head while smiling. _'And sometimes, she can change moods easily.'_ I smile at the thought.

The door suddenly opened, revealing two beautiful 18-20 years old women.

"**Hello, everyone."** Said a girl with blue eyes, while smiling.

"**How is everybody doing today."** Asked a girl, with Auburn eyes with a serious face.

"**Hello, Judy my sweet nurse."** And, then I turned to the other beautiful girl. **"And, hello my sweet officer-."** Before, I could finish my sentence, suddenly my ear became very painfull.

"**Save the lovestruck, obssesiveness later, when were up on stage.**" Said a voice, while dragging me by the ear, to a far corner from my angels. He's still dragging and ignoring my protests and screams. While, this is all happening all of the people are sweatdropping.

"**Um…Paul, I think maybe that's enough."** Said Judy, a litte concerned. Paul didn't respond, he just let my ear go.

"**Oh, my dear angel, I know that even if you don't tell me, that you love me, I-"** I was cut off by Gary saying.

"**You, know Brad, if you don't stop Paul's, gonn'a clobber you." **He said carelessly, while sitting on a couch, and reading a magazine, and gestures to Paul with his thumb. We all looked at Paul, holding his head with a dark aura surrounding him.

* * *

May's P.O.V.

I giggled at Brad's attempt at flirting, and desperate attempts at love _'Paul is protective with his big sister and cousin.'_ I shake the though out of my head, and decided to save Brad.

"**Hey, Judy, Jen, can you guys please help me with my hair, it wont stay up."** I said, a litte annoyed, while popping my cheeks.

"**Sure/Of course May."** They both said at the same time. They started walking to me and ignored Brad's "confessions of love".

~ 20 minutes later

My hair is finally, in its right position, after using 10 cans of hair spray, and 10 bottles of hair gel.

'_Ugh why do I have to cosplay as a girl with weird hair.'_ I thought in my head.

We are currently in our dressing room, preparing for the convention we are going to enter.

"**Thanks, guys."** I said to Jen and Judy.

"**Your welcome, May."** They said, at the same time.

"**Hey, guys we better hurry up, we just only have 1 hour."** Ash said, while looking at a mirror, and putting two zigzags on his cheeks, using a non-permanent marker.

"**Wow, that's the only smart thing youv'e said all day."** Gary said, while putting the magazine down on his lap.

"**Hey, what-"** I just tuned out their argument. And pinch the bridge of my nose. 'Huh this is going to be one convention we wont surely forget.' I thought, while shaking my head in dissapointment at the kids, that are fighting.

* * *

'Oh, they have no idea.'

* * *

May: **"So…. Gary what did you mean earlier."**

Gary: **"I didn't say anything."**

May: **"Yes, you did."**

Gary: **"No, I didn't."**

May: **"did"**

Gary:** "didn't"**

Paul: **"just ignore them and review."**

Me: *Shrugs shoulder*


End file.
